The Evening Star
by FamousWolf
Summary: Your name is Yvaine and you're a nephilim. Your father was an angel and your mother a human. You are saved from certain death by the archangel Gabriel and left at an orphanage. At the age of 10, Gabriel saves you again and for the next 8 years raises you. Years later, Lucifer is free and decides he wants you as his mate and what Lucifer wants he usually gets. THIS CONTAINS SMUT
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Evening Star**

 **Warning: This story will contain sexual content and should be read by mature audiences only. If you do not like SMUT please do not read.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any thing you recognize. The appearance of Yvaine was inspired by Midna from The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess. I do own the storyline.** **A/N: This story has nothing to do with my other Supernatural fanfic _Fallen Angel._**

It was a freezing cold night in the middle of February when the little female nephilim was born. The baby's mother would suffer through many painful hours of difficult labor to bring her beautiful half-human, half-angel daughter into the world, only to end up losing her own life in the process. And the baby girl's angel father? Well, he was executed nearly eight months earlier by his own brethren once they discovered that he had mated with a human female. Before his brothers and sisters could find out that the angel's human mate was with child, he placed a sigil upon her that would hide the unborn nephilim from both angels and demons until she was born.

That is why on that cold, dark night the rogue archangel Gabriel is caught off guard by the pulse of power that signals the female nephilim's birth. Gabriel is in the process of teaching one of the dicks of humanity a lesson in humility when he felt it. Immediately, his curiosity is peaked and he spreads his magnificent golden wings and flies to where the pulse of power originated.

He appears in the middle of a maternity room of a secluded hospital. The first thing that greets Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes when he arrives is the loud, terrified crying of a new born baby. The second is the dead body of a red haired woman in her late twenties laying on the bed covered in blood.However, it is what's terrifying the baby that demands Gabriel's attention; at the end of the hospital bed is standing a black eyed demon in the body of one of the hospital's nurses and is holding the new born in it's arms.

Gabriel's presence goes unnoticed by the demon who is preoccupied with trying to quiet the baby. He manages to get behind the foul demon and forces it to turn around to face him. Caught by surprise, the demon's grip on the baby loosens, which allows the archangel to grab the baby from the demon. He then slams the palm of his free hand against the demon's forehead and a bright light emerges from the demon's eyes and mouth. The body of the human nurse collapses to the floor, now just an empty shell.

A high pitch giggle captures Gabriel's attention and he looks down at the now cooing baby. The baby looks like a normal human infant for the most part. The only things that show this tiny infant isn't human is her orange and yellow eyes, which glows in the low light of the room, and her hair is an bright, unnatural orange. Gabriel's wings fold forward in curiosity and upon seeing his beautiful golden wings the baby let's out a loud giggle and reaches for the wings with her tiny hands.

"A nephilim, huh?" Gabriel says. He takes a deep breath as his angel blade slides into his free hand. "I don't really see what's so bad about you. At least nothing that you deserve to be killed for..." The baby makes an adorable noise of confusion and Gabriel smiles and lifts her closer to his face, "It's not your fault, you didn't choose who your parents were..." The baby coos and giggles as she reaches up and grabs his nose. His smile widens and his angel blade disappears back up his sleeve. "You are just a bundle of happiness, aren't you?" At his words, the baby female nephilim lets out a squeal of joy.

Gabriel tilts his head to the side as the voices of his brothers and sisters reach his ears. The voices are giving orders to the angel garrison in charge of watching over the Earth to kill this sweet little female nephilim. Knowing that time is running out, Gabriel bites the tip of his thumb and uses the blood to draw a complicated sigil on the baby's stomach. The sigil glows brightly for a few seconds and the little nephilim's grace is locked away inside of her, effectively hiding her from angels and demons. Not only did the spell hide the female's grace but it also made her appear more human; her hair dulls to dark red and her eyes become a shade of jade green.

With the infant now hidden from the eyes of Heaven and Hell, Gabriel spreads his wings wide and with a single thrust downwards he is up in the air. With another flap of his feathery wings, he is halfway across the United States with the infant nephilim. The baby let's out a loud squeal of delight at the sensation of the wind rushing around her. Gabriel's eyes light up at the little female's happiness and with a final flap of his wings he arrives at his destination; a little orphanage in the city of Greencastle, Indiana.

"Sorry to bail on you like this, sugar." Gabriel says, as he conjures a warm baby blanket out of thin air and wraps it around the infant. He then gently places her down at the threshold of the orphanage's door. The baby girl begins making confused cooing noises and Gabriel stretches out a wing to comfort her. Once she calms down a little, he rings the doorbell and then makes himself invisible. He stands by and watches as the door opens and a woman finds the now upset baby. The woman picks up the baby and takes her inside. Once Gabriel knows that the baby is safe, he flies away.

*10 Years Later*

Today is your tenth birthday and just like your previous birthdays you spent the day all alone; not because you wanted to but because you have nobody to celebrate it with. You live at the Greencastle Children's Home, a small orphanage on the outskirts of the small city of Greencastle, and the friends you made throughout the years have all been adopted. Another thing about growing up in a small town orphanage is the fact that there isn't very many children that are put up for adoption.

Right now you're sitting on top of the orphanage's roof, watching as the sun begins to set and eating a chocolate bar. "Yvaine!" (a/n: pronounced ee-VAYN) You look down and see Abby Loveless, one of the orphanage's employees, glaring up at you with her hands on her hips. "How many times have I told you not to climb up on the roof?!"

You smile down at the greying haired older woman, "I lost count after one hundred."

Abby sighs, "Just get down before you get hurt." Abby shakes her head and enters the orphanage.

You run a hand through your red hair in silent frustration and finish your candy bar, before beginning to climb down from the roof. When your feet finally touch the ground, you take one last look at the setting sun before walking inside of the orphanage. You make your way through the mostly empty living room; the only person in the living room is Megan Crush. Megan is the oldest orphan at the orphanage and is only a few weeks away from turning eighteen. She is very beautiful with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is also a huge bully and is always picking on the smaller children.

"Hey, ginger!" Megan calls to you from her position on the worn out couch. "Where have you been you soulless freak?"

You continue making your way through the living room and to the kitchen, but you yell over your shoulder, "I've been out looking for a cure for bitchiness. I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to stay the way you are for at least one more day."

You can hear Megan cursing you as you enter the kitchen and grab an apple from the bowl that sits on a beat up wooden table. You then leave once again through the back door and you begin to make your way to the local lake. Once you arrive at the shore of the lake, you sit down and slip off your worn sneakers. You pull off your socks, which are riddled with holes, then put your bare feet into the cool water.

You take a large bite out of the apple and watch as the sun sinks closer to the horizon. You're almost finished with the apple when loud laughter rings out. "Well, if it isn't little miss soulless ginger." You hear the familiar voice of Megan say from behind you.

You quickly get to your feet and turn to face the older girl. However Megan isn't alone. Surrounding her is her usual gang of thugs: Alicia, a thin burnet with a sharply pointed nose; May, another blonde with a long neck and reminds you strongly of a goose, especially when she laughs; and Cameron, who you're not entirely sure is a female. "What do you want, Megan?"

"I saw you sneaking down here and couldn't resist the chance to play my favorite game...kick the twerp." She replies and the other girls laugh and begin to surround you.

"Stay back! Leave me alone!" You take a step back every time they take a step towards you and soon you're standing knee deep in the lake.

"Or what? What cha gonna do, shrimp?" May asks, laughing maliciously.

As the group of girls advance on you, the sun finally disappears below the horizon. The last of the sun's light is cast upon you and the four other girls freeze in their tracks, eyes widening in shock as strange designs begin to glow on your skin, like some kind of strange tattoos. "Wh...what's going on?" Alicia asks.

The four girls begin to back away from you as your eyes change to the color of flames and your hair starts to shine with an unnatural orange glow. "You...you're some kind of monster!" Megan shouts as your skin becomes a rather beautiful shade of light blue.

"No...no, I'm not a monster. I...don't know what's happening..." you say, trying not to panic as you look down at the strange designs now covering your entire body and glowing a neon blue.

"Freak!" Megan shouts and soon the other girls take up the chant.

You quickly become angry, "I am not a freak!" There is a sudden pain in between your shoulder blades and a pair of magnificent feathery wings erupt from your back and flare outwards in anger. The feathers of your newfound wings are a beautiful purplish-blue and the tips are a bright orange.

The four other girls gasp in surprise and fear, but before they can speak any further insults at you, a loud screeching sound fills the air. The other girls clap their hands over their ears, trying in vain to block out the sound. But to you the sound wasn't just a high pitched shriek...to you it is a perfectly understandable language and the words that are being spoken chill you to the bone. "The nephilim is alive and has been located. It's location is Green Lake in Greencastle, Indiana near the Greencastle Children's Home. Any nearby garrison members are to report to the area and execute the abomination immediately."

The shrieking sound stops and the other four girls get to their feet, having collapsed to the ground in pain from the high pitched screeching noise. "What was that?"

The sound of fluttering wings is heard and three men with large wings appear out of nowhere behind the four female bullies. The girls turn around and the men touch Alicia, May, and Cameron on their foreheads and they fall to the ground. Megan screams then turns and runs but a woman, also sporting a pair of wings, appears from thin air in front of her and touches her on the forehead as well. The four strangers turn to you and large knives slide down their sleeves and into their hands. As they approach you, your wings press tightly against your back in fear. "What...what are you going to do to me? I...I don't...understand...Why...why are you doing this? What...have I ever done to you?" You manage to say in between sobs.

One of the men replies, "You are an abomination against Heaven and must be destroyed. You have done nothing, but your very existence is a sin against everything pure and good." He flares his steel grey colored wings high in the air as he takes a menacing step towards you.

"Please...don't..." you beg the winged men and woman.

As they approach you there is a bright flash of light and the winged beings are suddenly gone. "I was wondering if I would be seeing you again, sweetheart." A male voice says from behind you and you swiftly turn around to face the newcomer. Standing a few yards away from you and sucking on a lollipop is a man with brown hair, rich hazel eyes, and a large smile that doesn't show any of his teeth. However what catches your attention the most are the three sets of enormous golden wings. This man's wings are easily twice the size of the others' wings and much more beautiful, even though the feathers seem in need of grooming. On instinct you lower your own wings allowing them to fall open slightly in a sign of respect and submission. The man waves his hand and flicks his wings in dismissal, "There's no need for that, sweetheart."

"I...I don't even know why I did that." You quietly admit to him.

"You've got a lot to learn about being an angel, but the fact that the instincts are there is a good sign." More disembodied voices begin whispering and the man tilts his head to the side listening carefully. "We need to go...before anymore angels show up." He walks up to you and wraps his arm around you. He then raises his gorgeous golden wings and thrusts them downwards. In mere seconds you both are miles away from not only Greencastle but also Indiana. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

For several moments you don't answer the man, you're too caught up in the thrilling sensation of flying. Instinctively, you open your purplish-blue and orange wings and the flow of the air over them feels extremely pleasant. The man chuckles before saying, "It's going to be awhile before you're ready to fly, honey. What's your name?"

You look up at him, "Yvaine. My name is Yvaine."

The man seems to have been taken off guard by your name because his grip on you loosens slightly which causes you to grab at him in fear. He tightens his hold once again, "Yvaine...Evening Star? Who named you that?"

"The headmistress of the orphanage...I can never go back there can I?" you ask the man.

He shakes his head, "I'm afraid not, Eevee. My name is Gabriel, by the way. But I also answer to Gabe, Loki, and Your Royal Hotness."

You laugh and say, "I think I'll call you Frog Prince instead."

"Hey! Is that any way to speak to the guy who just saved your life?" Gabe says, but you can hear the amusement in his voice, so you can tell he's kidding.

A mischievous grin crosses your face and you say, "Fine. How about Peter Pan then?"

Gabriel lands outside of a seemingly deserted house in the middle of a wooded area. He removes his arm from around you before asking, "Why Peter Pan?"

You turn around and look up into his face before listing off the reasons why, "Well...you seem to be a troublemaker, you can fly, you're rather short, and you seem to have the habit of whisking kids away at night."

This time Gabriel laughs out loud. "You and I are going to get along just fine. Now let's get inside and make this joint livable, shall we?" He begins to walk towards the house, his wings folded in a relaxed position. You follow behind him and to his left, your own wings twitching nervously as so many questions rush through your mind. "Just ask them already...you won't find the answers to your questions if you never bother to ask them first."

You slightly jump in surprise as he seems to have read your mind, "Can you read my mind?"

He shrugs, "I can read human minds, if I want, but I can't read yours since you're not fully human."

Your wings pull in close to your body in trepidation as you ask, "What am I? Am I a monster?"

Gabriel stops and looks over at you, he wraps one of his wings around you in a gesture of comfort. "Of course not. You're a nephilim; the child of a human and an angel."

A look of confusion spreads across your face, "If I'm part angel then why did those angels back there try to kill me?"

Gabriel's wings twitch a little in discomfort, "They were only following the laws of Heaven, which state that angels are forbidden to reproduce with humans and if they do the angel and offspring are to immediately be killed."

Your eyes begin to tear up, "So other angels want to kill me just because I was born? Is that what happened to my parents? They were killed because of me?"

"Yes, to the first question. Only your father was killed by angels; your mother died after giving birth. And of course not, your parents were killed because of flawed, outdated celestial laws." Gabriel's wing returns to a relaxed folded position behind his back as he continues to walk towards the abandoned house.

You begin to follow him again, "How do you know that's what happened to my parents?"

Once again Gabriel's wings twitch in discomfort as he replies with sadness in his voice, "Your father's execution was public. My oldest brother, Michael, wanted to make an example of your father. As for your mother...I was there when you were born. I saved you from a demon then put a sigil on you that would seal away your grace for years. I then took you to that orphanage." As Gabriel is telling you all of this, he's watching you closely out of the corner of his eye.

You furrow your eyebrows, "If angels aren't allowed to reproduce then why are there male and female angels?"

The two of you enter the house via the front door. You look around and find yourself in a dust covered living room with rotting furniture and moth eaten curtains. The wallpaper on the walls is decaying and there is evidence of rats. "Female angels are actually rare. There's maybe one female angel for every one hundred males. And all the females are incapable of having children; so instead of mating for reproduction we mate for companionship. It is considered one of the highest honors among male angels to be chosen as a female's mate." He looks at you and sees the look of confusion on your face. He chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know about angels, including how to fly. And as a bonus, I will teach you every trick I know." He raises his arm and snaps his fingers. The inside of the house is instantly transformed from an old fashion style and dilapidated to a more modern design with a large screen television and a X-Box. The walls are now red in color and the curtains are black silk. The old furniture has been replaced by overstuffed leather versions. Gabriel looks down at you and smirks when he sees you just staring with your mouth hanging open. "I know...I'm ah-mazing."

You look at him in awe, "Will I be able to do that?"

"Yeah, someday when you're older and have better control over your power." He snaps his fingers again and a bucket full of chalk and spray paint appears. "Now follow me to the basement. It's time for your first lesson."

You shift your wings, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Please don't say it's about not trusting people."

He smirks at you, "Nope. It's about enochian warding sigils."

"What's enochian?"

"It's the language of angels...like the marks on your body." He begins to walk down a hallway and you follow behind him closely.

"Really? What do they say?"

He smiles at you, "I'll teach you how to read and speak enochian later, but right now we need to get these wards up for your protection."

*5 Years Later*

You're now 15 years old and are well on your way to becoming a beautiful and strong woman. Your natural appearance is quite stunning with your bright orange hair now cut in a pixie style and light blue skin with gently glowing enochian symbols. Your face has lost the innocent childish features it used to have only to be replaced with the more enchanting features of a mature woman. Your body is also changing from the tomboyish figure you've had since you can remember into the curvy and sensual body of an adult woman. Your gorgeous wings have grown as well and your wingspan almost reaches 12 feet. Gabriel once told you that he believes you'll have the largest wingspan of any female angel once you've finished growing.

Four years ago, Gabriel taught you how to use your celestial powers to disguise yourself as a normal teenage girl. After proving to him that you could maintain the disguise for long periods of time, Gabriel consented to allowing you to enroll at a nearby public school so that you can gain a human education along with the angelic knowledge that Gabriel was teaching to you. At first Gabriel would fly you to and from school, but just last year you managed to master the skill of flying and now you can fly by yourself.

Your angelic education is quickly coming to an end. Gabriel has taught you nearly everything you'll need to know about being an angel. From warding and banishing sigils to speaking enochian and flying. He taught you about social interactions between angels; like grooming each others wings; and how angels use their wings for everything from greeting each other to displays of dominance or submission.

Two years ago, when you were 13, Gabriel and you had the most embarrassing conversation you two ever had or ever will. The conversation was about mating, which even though it was very short, it was still very awkward. He told you that when you turn 18 you'll be old enough to take a mate, but he highly recommended that you don't, considering they're more likely to try to kill you rather than mate with you. He also informs you that the females make the final decision on which mate she chooses and once they bond the two are mated for life.

Right now, you're sitting in the living room on the leather couch reading The Once and Future King. The sound of fluttering wings announce the arrival of Gabriel. Your wings fall open with the tips of your primary feathers extended towards Gabriel in cheerful greeting. The primaries of his own wings run over your wings in a sign of affection, "Hey, Eevee. What cha doing?"

You look up to see him standing by the couch with a lollipop in his mouth. "Reading. Why, what's up?" You ask, curious of what he has planned.

"Wellll...I've located a couple of demons and I was wondering if you wanted to learned how to use your grace to gank them?"

Your wings rise in excitement and you put down your book. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Now come on...I've got a hot date with Kahli later." You stand up as Gabriel raises his wings. You raise your own wings and follow Gabriel into the air once he takes off. As you fly through the air behind Gabriel, you enjoy the feeling of the cool night air flowing past you. It doesn't take long for you two to reach your destination; a rundown old warehouse outside of a large city. "Okay, now use your grace and tell me how many demons there are."

You do as he once taught you and push your grace outwards in a sweeping arch until your grace completely covers the warehouse. You can feel the dark energy of three demons inside and the souls of two male humans. "Three demons and two human males: one older and the other a teenager."

Gabriel nods, "Correct. Killing demons with grace is very similar to what you just did, only you want to gather your grace inside of you then channel it to flow through your arm and out of your palm, forcing it into the vessel that the demon is in. Got it?"

You nod, "I think so. What about the humans?"

Gabriel pauses for a moment, stretching out with his own grace and letting out a moan of disbelief when he identifies the human souls inside. "Of course, it would be the Winchesters...You better let me handle the older one and you take the younger. Be careful though, the Winchesters are fairly dangerous...even the young sons. I believe the older son is just a year older than you."

Your wings twitch nervously, "Okay. How...how do I...do I hit him over the head with something or what?"

Gabriel chuckles, "No. Concentrate your grace at the tips of your index and middle fingers then touch him on the forehead. While gently pushing a little bit of your grace into him, command him to sleep and he should drop like a rock. Now are you ready, sugar?"

Before you can reply, Gabriel disappears and you raise your own wings to follow him. You appear inside of the warehouse right behind a human male about 16 years old with dark hair. The feathers of your wings begin to twitch from anxiousness. "Excuse me," you say. The human jumps in surprise and, in one swift motion, turns around to face you while pointing a shotgun at you.

His eyes widen as he takes in your appearance, "What are you?"

"I'm sorry for this," you tell him as you place your fingers on his forehead and push a tiny amount of grace into him. "Now, sleep." The boy's eyes shut and he drops to the ground, snoring slightly.

"Good job, sugar. Now go get the demons." Gabriel whispers from somewhere behind you.

You flick your wings in irritation and make yourself invisible using the technique Gabriel taught you. Unfortunately, you haven't perfected it yet and can only stay invisible for a short amount of time. You stick to the shadows as you make your way through the warehouse to where the three demons are. When you reach the shadowy area directly behind them, your invisibility fails and you're left exposed. Lucky for you, the demons are too busy with whatever they're doing to notice you. You begin to gather your grace inside of you and as you do, you notice that the markings on your skin are beginning to glow a brilliant bluish-white. One of the demons looks up, spots you, and raises the alarm. As the other two demons turn in your direction, you flare your wings high in the air and the orange tips of your feathers are also brightly glowing. The demons start to freak out and flee from their vessels but you thrust your wings downwards and release the grace that you had gathered in a circular blast. The bright bluish-white angelic energy washes over the demons destroying them instantly.

"Huh, not what I taught you to do, but effective non-the-less." Gabriel says from behind you. You turn to face him, your feathers fluffing up slightly in pride. Gabriel is leaning against a nearby wall with a lollipop in his mouth. "But you just basically turned on a gigantic 'Here I am, come kill me!' sign for all other angels to see. So we really should be going."

Your wings dip down in embarrassment, "Oops."

A loud, high pitched whine fills the air; similar to the one you heard five years ago. And just like five years ago, you can hear a voice speaking in a loud commanding tone. "The nephilim has been located. To all Earth based garrisons...no harm is to befall the female nephilim." A look of confusion appears on both your and Gabriel's faces at the sudden change of heart that the angels seemed to have had about your existence. "It has been discovered that the female nephilim can bare fledglings. No angel is to harm her."

Gabriel's wings suddenly flare high in anger and in response you lower your own wings keeping them close to your body as a sign of submission in an attempt to placate the archangel. Gabriel notices and lowers his wings, running the tips of his primary feathers over your wings as a gesture of comfort. "I'm not angry at you, sugar. I'm angry at them."

You look at him curiously, "Why? What are fledglings?"

He looks at you, "Basically, they're baby angels. With Father gone there wasn't been any fledglings in Heaven for thousands of years, which means that Heaven hasn't been able to renew the number of angels in existence." Gabriel's feathers bristle in anger, "Until now...They're planning on using you to repopulate Heaven."

You pull your wings up tight against your back in fear and discomfort, "I...I don't want that."

Gabriel grins slightly, "Nor do I, sweetheart. That's why I'm going to teach you every trick I know. By the time we're done, you'll be able to fly circles around any male angel in Heaven."

 **A/N: This story will only be 2 or 3 chapters long. Luci will appear next chapter and so will the smut**.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Glorious Morning Star**

A few years pass and your eighteenth birthday is drawing near. In just a few days, you'll be old enough to take a mate and will go into what Gabriel says is basically heat. When you do, your scent will drive any nearby male angels crazy and draw them to you. Because of this, Gabriel and you have decided to go your separate ways.

Right now, you're sitting behind Gabriel grooming his beautiful golden wings. Grooming is a very important aspect of an angel's social life because not only does it keep an angel's wings clean and healthy but it also helps to strengthen the bond between angels. Gabriel especially seems to love being groomed; it seems like every time you turn around he's thrusting one of his magnificent golden wings in your face and insisting that you groom them. Of course, he always grooms yours afterwards; the dominant angel almost always gets their wings groomed first unless a male is trying to entice a female into having sex with him. Gabriel once told you that's the only time that an angel will touch the tertials, which are the feathers closest to where the wings meet the angel's back. These feathers are extremely sensitive, especially for females, which is why angels keep them hidden. Gabriel once demonstrated just how sensitive the tertials are by just barely brushing the tips of his fingers against your feathers. Your reaction is immediate; you pull your wings in close to your body in order to protect the sensitive feathers and you turn to face him, your teeth bared and a growl escaping your mouth. Gabriel's eyebrows raise in surprise and his wings extend upwards in warning for you to watch your attitude. You let your wings drop and fall open in submission and stop barring your teeth at him.

On the day of your eighteenth birthday, you wake up to find that Gabriel is already gone. However, he did leave you a small pile of presents and a towering chocolate birthday cake.

10 years pass by and for those 10 years you manage to successively evade any male angel that tries to mate with you. Most of them will just appear and display for you in hopes of impressing you enough that you'd choose him as a mate and when you turn them down they would leave. However, there are a few males that are more persistent and will follow you around. You ignore them for the most part, but when they become a bit too insistent and try to subdue you, you'll use one of the many tricks that Gabriel taught to you. The only exception is when you go into heat and your scent drives the males wild. Then they ALL become persistent.

You can remember very clearly the first time you went into heat. It was three months after Gabriel and you went separate ways, and you hadn't encountered very many angels at that time. You woke up one morning, feeling an intense pressure in your abdomen and with a strange scent coming off of you. It took only about an hour before the first angels began to arrive and within 30 minutes you were overwhelmed by the sheer number of males. You tried to escape them by flying, but they were quick to follow and a few of them even tried to take you in the air. You managed to get away from them temporarily by tricking them, however they soon caught up to you again. You only managed to escape the males when you came across a crypt with the scent of an alpha male coming from it. You decided to take a huge risk and approached the crypt. When you got closer to the scent of the alpha male, the males that followed you back off. After you land, you entered the crypt with caution. Your wings were pressed against your back in trepidation as you looked around. There was a lot of ancient looking relics and scrolls scattered around the small room and they were all covered in a thick layer of dust. It quickly became obvious to you that the alpha hadn't been inside of this crypt in a long time. Your wings relaxed when you discovered that you're safe; the alpha wasn't very likely to return anytime soon and the other males would be kept away by the scent of the stronger alpha. You settled down in a vacant corner of the room to wait out your heat and, thanks to you being half-angel, you won't have to eat or drink so you don't have to risk leaving the crypt. Since that day, you had returned to that crypt every third month to hide from the male angels and wait out your heat. You even built a small nest made of sheets and feathers in a corner of the room to use as a bed. However, about a year ago, you began to notice that your scent was starting to overpower the alpha's, so you had no other choice but to leave.

Now after ten years, you're finally ready to take a mate. You raise your large, beautiful purplish-blue and orange wings and with a single downward thrust, you rise into the air. You push your grace outwards in search of any nearby male angels. You locate one near the Winchester brothers, which means the angel is most likely Castiel.

You first met Sam and Dean Winchester two years ago, when you encountered each other while hunting down a coven of witches. At first, the Winchesters and Bobby Singer weren't sure if they could trust you, but when you saved their asses from a couple of super-powered demons, they came to accept you as a friend and ally. Even after Castiel became a part of the Winchesters' lives and revealed to them what you truly are.

You land gracefully in the study of Bobby Singer's house and fold your wings behind your back. Castiel looks over at you from where he's standing and his dark bluish-black wings flare open in his usual mating display greeting. You open your wings; which are bigger than Cass'; with the primaries extended forward in a friendly greeting before saying, "Hey, guys." Sam, Dean, and Bobby turn to look at you from where they're sitting looking through a bunch of old books. Their eyes open wide in astonishment as they take in your true appearance for the first time. Normally, you will make your light blue skin, bright orange hair, and fiery colored eyes appear more normal for the Winchesters' comfort.

"Eevee? What are you doing here?" Sam asks you.

You cast a quick glance at Sam before returning your gaze to Cass and his mating display. Cass' wings are still flared up and open as wide as he can open them within the small room. Having fallen from Heaven, Cass' wings are in really bad shape;a lot of his feathers are missing and those that aren't missing are filthy. "Hello, Yvaine. I see you're still unmated." Cass says and once he notices that you're still observing his display, he fluffs his remaining feathers in an attempt to impress you.

"Really, Cass? The Devil's running around free and you're thinking about sex?" Dean questions the male angel.

"That's just proof he's been spending entirely too much time around you, Dean." Sam states.

Dean huffs in irritation and you laugh out loud. "Actually, that's kind of why I'm here. I'm about to go into heat and I've decided to finally take a mate. Cass was the closest male that I could sense." You flick the tips of your wings toward Cass, a sign of permission for him to continue his courtship. He approaches you slowly and begins to stroke your wings with his primary feathers in an attempt to woo you. You study Cass carefully; his vessel is very attractive, but there is more to choosing a mate than just physical attractiveness. There's also the health of the male to take into consideration, as well as, how powerful a male is. Before he was cut off from Heaven, Cass might have been a suitable mate, but now, you can sense that his grace is waning and he wouldn't be strong enough to protect you or any fledglings you two would have. You pull your wings away from Cass' gentle caresses and turn away from him, a sign that you reject his courting attempts.

Cass' wings fall in dejection, "I am glad that you've decided to take a mate, but this is the worst possible time to do so. Lucifer has been released from the cage and has just recently taken a temporary vessel."

You shake your head, "I'm sure the Devil has more important things to worry about other than a female nephilim choosing a mate." You turn to face Sam, Dean, and Bobby who are looking between you and Castiel in confusion. "Sorry for popping in like this and disturbing your research. I should be going. Pray if you need me for anything." You then open your wings and take off into the air, searching for the next closest male.

Lucifer is sitting on his throne in Hell. Everything is going as he planned; three of the four Horsemen have already been raised and in a few months, Lucifer will release and bind Death. War and Famine are already up on Earth wrecking havoc on the hairless apes and Pestilence is working on perfecting the Croatoan virus. It will take time to get the virus and it's distribution right, but Lucifer is patient.

Lucifer throws one of his current vessel's legs over the arm of his throne. Nick is holding up well, even through it is taking gallons of demon blood to keep him from spontaneously exploding. But in about seven months, he won't have to worry about his vessel exploding because he will have taken his true vessel, Sam Winchester.

Of course, he will have to find something fun to occupy himself with until then. Luckily for him, he has the perfect idea on just how to pass the time. From the pocket of his over shirt, Lucifer pulls out a large purplish-blue feather the tip of which is a brilliant orange. He found the feather in the ancient crypt in which he stores powerful artifacts and scrolls. The feather is incredibly soft and silky; the female that this feather belongs to is very healthy...and fertile. The fact that the female can bare fledglings surprises Lucifer and he begins to imagine being the father of a new generation of angels. He runs the feather under his nose and the female's scent drifts inside of his nostrils. The scent is the most wonderful thing Lucifer has ever smelled and, considering that he's been around almost since time began, that's really saying something. As he continues to smell the female's feather, Lucifer's own feathers ruffle in arousal and his dick starts to become hard.

A sudden knock on the door to the throne room breaks Lucifer out of his amorous mood. "Enter."

A low-ranking female demon enters the room and bows low before Lucifer. "My Lord."

Lucifer rests his chin in the palm of his hand and looks at the demon, "Well, have you found her yet?"

"My Lord, the demons that have been assigned to watch Bobby Singer have reported seeing a full-grown female nephilim visiting his house while the Winchesters were there. They overheard her say that she's ready to take a mate. They also witnessed her reject the male angel, Castiel." The demon smirks at the last part.

Lucifer removes his leg from over the arm of his throne then stands up. "Excellent. I am heading to Earth, do NOT contact me unless an army of angels is about to march into Hell." He then spreads his six enormous wings and flies to Singer's house. As he draws nearer, Lucifer catches the female's scent and he begins to follow it. The longer he follows the female's enticing scent, the harder his member becomes. All of the ways that Lucifer can and will take the female once she accepts him as her mate is going through his mind. First, he'll take her in missionary, so that he can watch her face contort in pain and pleasure as he takes away her innocence. Lucifer is going to make this female cry his name repeatedly as he pleasures her until she collapses from exhaustion. And then he is going to fuck her from behind; ruthlessly slamming his hard cock into her tight and still quivering pussy. He'll tease her sensitive clitoris with his rough fingers until she's begging for him to stop. He's going to do those things to her and more...much, much more. But first he has to win her affections by courting her. It should be easy enough, he is, after all, an alpha male; the female's instincts will want her to mate with a male that is healthy and strong enough to defend her from other males. As an Alpha and second oldest of the archangels, Lucifer is as strong as they come...the only other male that could possibly challenge him would be Michael. However, Lucifer is hoping that she doesn't immediately submit to him; that he does have to court her, because he wants to make her want him as badly as she's inadvertently making him want her.

Lucifer finally reaches the place where the female nephilim is; a beautiful wooded area near a waterfall that the humans call Angel Falls. He smirks at the irony of mating with the female near the place where he landed when he fell to Earth. He lands in a heavily shadowed area that's downwind of the female so that his presence won't be immediately noticed; he wants to observe the female first.

The first thing that Lucifer notices is the fact that there are already several males in the area; three seraphim and five normal angels. All of the males have their wings flared and opened wide in an attempt to impress the female. His feathers bristle in anger and he barely keeps himself from charging them and chasing them away. Lucifer catches his first glimpse of the female when the males shift their positions. Lucifer's breathe catches in his throat and he is shocked by the beauty of the young female. He can see why the males are so eager to mate with her; even among angels this female would be considered exceedingly beautiful. Her hair is long, bright orange, and seems to glow in the light of the setting sun. Her skin is a strange light blue and looks to be extremely soft while the enochian symbols tattooed all over her body shine with a divine light. Her breasts are full and supple and she has curvey hips, perfect for childbearing. All of these features make her beautiful, but what makes her stunning are her wings. Her wings are very large, larger than most of the males' that surround her, but not as large as Lucifer's. As a matter of fact, she has the largest wings that Lucifer has ever saw on a female and that includes the female archangels. The tips of the indigo feathers are the same bright orange as that of the sinking sun and appear to be smooth and silky with the feathers perfectly groomed except in the places that she obviously couldn't reach; in those few places the feathers are slightly disheveled.

As Lucifer continues to watch the scene before him, a male with dark gray wings steps closer to the female and flares his wings high into the air, fluffing his feathers in order to impress her. The female barely spares the male a glance before she moves her wings further away from him and turns away; a polite way of telling the male that she's not interested in him. The male's wings fall in dejection and then he flies away. Another male steps forward, this one with bight blue and dark green feathers, and the female takes more of an interest in his display. After observing his display for a moment, she flicks the tips of her primaries towards him giving him permission to approach and continue his attempts at courting her. Lucifer let's out a low growl as the male steps closer to the female and begins eagerly running his primaries over her wings. Suddenly, the female yelps in pain and flares her wings in an impressive display of anger and displeasure. Confused, the blue and green feathered male lowers his wings in submission and backs away from the angry female. At first Lucifer isn't sure what happened to anger the female, but then he sees the answer tangled in with the blue and green feathers of the male angel. Apparently, in his rush to try to claim her as his mate, the barbs of the male's feathers had caught themselves on a few of the female's covert feathers and he ended up pulling them out. Lucifer knows how painful it is to have feathers ripped from the wings; Michael made sure to rip as many of Lucifer's feathers from his wings that he could when he cast Lucifer out of Heaven.

For the next few minutes, no other male dares to approach the enraged female; deciding to give her time to calm down instead of risking her wrath. Then the sound of fluttering wings announce the arrival of another male. Lucifer recognizes the seraphim almost immediately; it's his older brother's right hand man, Zachariah. Zachariah starts to strut towards the female with his wings flared in a cocky self-assured kind of way. The female notices him and becomes immediately hostile. Her wings raise in anger, the feathers ruffling in disgust. She bares her teeth at Zachariah and Lucifer can hear her growling even from where he's standing. The other male angels become intimidated by her show of aggression and their wings press tightly against their backs. Even Zachariah's stride falters as his confidence takes a hit from her reaction to his presence. It only lasts a moment though before he is strutting towards her again. The two exchange words but Lucifer can't tell what they're saying. Whatever Zachariah said to her must have really pissed the female off because the enochian symbols on her body begin to blaze with a holy power. Zachariah stops dead in his tracks as the female raises her arm and a bright beam, of what appears to be grace, explodes from the palm of her hand. The beam hits Zachariah in the chest and forces the seraphim out of his vessel. Zachariah let's out a loud screech of pain as the beam of grace forcibly slams him against trees, breaking them into pieces, until he skids to a stop not far from where Lucifer is standing. Lucifer and the other males look at her in awe and Lucifer feels his already rock hard dick throb in excitement. Lucifer then walks over to Zachariah, chuckling. "I don't think she likes you, brother."

Zachariah's head snaps up to look at him, "Lucifer...what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for the same reason that you are..." he waves his hand in the direction of the other males. "The same reason that all of them are here...only I'm going to succeed in mating with her."

"Michael won't let you!" Zachariah growls out.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer growls back and Zachariah lowers his wings in fear. "Michael won't do a damn thing to stop me. You and I both know how picky Michael is...he won't come down to Earth until he has his vessel and he won't settle for any vessel other than a Winchester. Now get out of my sight before I decide to finish what the female has started and end your miserable life." Zachariah flies away and Lucifer turns back to look at the female, who is once again calm and observing the males' displays carefully. Lucifer decides he has seen enough...it's time to make his presence known.

You have taken an interest in a young male angel named Balthazar. His vessel is a bit older than you would prefer, but he is still attractive. The fact that he speaks with a British accent certainly isn't hurting his attempt at wooing you. The feathers of his wings are a whether dull mix of dark and light brown feathers. Currently, Balthazar is gently caressing your wings with his primary feathers and you're rather enjoying the sensation of his silky feathers against your own.

You are just about to reveal your tertiary feathers to him when he withdraws his wings from yours and presses them tightly against his back in fear and submission. He steps away from you and then he takes off into the sky along with the rest of the males. You're confused, "I don't understand. Why did they leave?"

"I'm afraid that I'm the reason that the rest of your suitors have left, little one," a deep masculine voice says from behind you. You turn around and see a tall male standing ten feet away from you. He is very attractive and when his scent drifts over to you, you recognize it as that of the Alpha's that was in the crypt you used to hide in. You lower your wings as a sign of respect towards the alpha, but you do not submit to him...not yet. "Tell me what is your name, little one?" He flares all six of his magnificent wings in a mating display and you're left temporarily speechless. The alpha's wings are enormous, easily twice the size your own. His feathers are a pure white and seem to emit a brilliant light. Even though a lot of his feathers are missing and it looks like at some point the second and third set of wings have been broken, you can still tell he is incredibly vigorous.

You finally shake off the sense of awe at his display and you reply to his question. "My name is Yvaine. And what is yours?" You flick the tips of your primaries towards the alpha, giving him permission to approach you.

When you tell him your name, he looks surprised but pleased. He begins to make his way towards you at a leisurely pace. "Yvaine," he speaks your name and a jolt of pleasure passes through your body. "The Evening Star." His wings drift towards your own and he uses the primaries on his first set of wings to slowly tease your feathers while the primaries of the middle pair of wings barely brush against the exposed skin of your body. A small gasp of pleasure escapes your lips which causes the male to smirk. "My name is Lucifer and soon you will be screaming it, my beautiful evening star."

Your wings pull away from his a little, "Lucifer? As in the Devil?

His wings twitch in irritation that you would pull away from him and he moves closer to you. "The very same." He once again begins to tease and torment your wings with his own by just barely skimming your feathers with his.

You frown, "Stop teasing me, Luci."

He smirks at you then leans in to whisper in your ear. "Why would I do that? This is fun. Teasing you, setting every single nerve in your body on fire." He nibbles on your earlobe causing a shudder to go through you. He begins kissing and nipping along your jawline. You move closer to him, pressing your body flush against his and gasp when you feel his large erection through both of your clothes. Feeling bold, you reach down and cup his bulge through his jeans. Lucifer let's out a low, pleasurable growl.

"You're not the only one that can tease." You tell him, while gently rubbing his cock.

Lucifer yanks your hand away from his crotch. He begins to fully run his primaries over your wings and the sensation of his rough feathers gently running over your silky soft feathers turns you on immensely. Your feathers ruffle in arousal. He then catches your lips with his in a rough, passionate kiss. You kiss him back with equal passion and you can feel his forked tongue run across your lips, asking for entrance. Smirking to yourself, you keep your mouth firmly closed, denying him what he wants. Lucifer reaches behind you and grips your ass. He squeezes hard which causes you to gasp and Lucifer plunges his tongue into you mouth. Your tongue is quick to meet his and they begin to wrestle for dominance. His forked tongue overpowers yours and he begins to explore your moist cavern at his leisure.

The sound of fluttering wings announces the arrival of more males and Lucifer breaks the kiss to deal with the interlopers. Lucifer looks up and an angry growl issues from deep within his chest and all six wings flare in a display of dominance. You look over your shoulder and see three male seraphim with their own wings raised in a challenge to Lucifer. You turn around and flare your own wings, angry at being interrupted. The three seraphim ignore you and their angel blades appear in their hands. You start to take a stand beside Lucifer but he holds out his arm and stops you. "I'll handle this." You just nod and get out of the way as Lucifer and the three seraphim begin to circle each other. The seraphim spread out and are now surrounding Lucifer. One of the seraphim lunges at Lucifer from the side, Lucifer turns and raises his arm, using his grace to cause the seraphim to violently explode. The other two males take advantage of Lucifer's momentary distraction to attack him, one from the opposite side and the other from behind. The attempt is a complete failure as Lucifer quickly dodges the attack, grabs both seraphim by the wrists that hold their angel blades, and then forces them to bury the blades into each others' chests. Bright light emits from both of the seraphim and their lifeless bodies fall to the ground.

Lucifer turns back towards you, his wings relaxing back into a mating display. Your pupils are dilated and feathers are fully fluffed in arousal. You allow your wings to fall fully open, exposing all your tender tertiaries to Lucifer, fully submitting to him and showing him that you accept him as your mate.

Lucifer doesn't waste any time; he steps up to you and pulls you flush against him. You moan and your head falls back exposing your neck as Lucifer intertwines his feathers with yours. He begins kissing and nipping at your neck, "Mine. My mate." He says against your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

"I'm yours, Lucifer. Your mate." With Lucifer holding you tightly against him, his wings tangled with your own, you cannot move or pull away even if you wanted to. Lucifer bites your neck hard enough to break the skin and you cry out in pain and pleasure as Lucifer marks you as his. Satisfied with his work, Lucifer pulls away from your neck and looks into your lust-filled eyes. He then untangles his feathers from yours and raises his wings high into the air. In the blink of an eye, you're in a elegant bedroom beside a king size bed with red and black silk sheets.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Lucifer cups your cheek with his hand and touches his lips to yours. His lips move passionately over yours. You sigh and he deepens the kiss, parting your lips and surging his forked tongue inside. He seduces your mouth with his skillful tongue, but then suddenly pulls away, causing you to whine in protest. Lucifer snaps his fingers and suddenly you're both naked. He cups the nape of your neck, and you tilt your face up to receive his kiss.

You fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Lucifer down with you. You melt when he utters a low growl and cups your breasts in his hands. His lips leave a trail of fire down your neck and to your chest, and when his tongue touches one sensitive nipple, your breath catches. You feel the roughness of his whiskers upon your soft skin, and the pull of his mouth upon your breast. You arch your back and slid your hands through Lucifer's hair, holding his head in place. He licks and sucks on one nipple while he teases and tortures the other with his fingers. Lucifer turns his attention to your other breast, sucking and licking until you whimper with need.

You fist your fingers in his hair, and Lucifer feels the flutter of your pulse in your throat as he kisses your neck. Your breathing quickens and he knows that your arousal matches his own. But he has no intention of rushing this lovemaking. He would woo you, and seduce you until your nerves are as taut as bow strings. Like his. He then kisses you, deeply, as he slides one hand down your body, from your throat to your thigh. He traces slow kisses down your neck, then presses his mouth to the tip of each breast as he slides his hands to the very heat of you. You are hot and moist, the hard bud of your arousal ready for his touch. Your legs and wings shake when he caresses the spot, but you place your hands upon his shoulders and steady yourself against his intimate touch. "You're drenched, my Evening Star." Lucifer tells you as he runs his fingers along the folds of your sex. You moan loudly then take his head in your grasp and guide him back to your mouth for a kiss. Lucifer enters a long finger inside of your dripping cavern and you rake your nails over his shoulders, then down to his hips, pressing your body tightly against his as you move restlessly upon the mattress. Even fully, gloriously erect, Lucifer doesn't seem to be in any hurry. He has one finger buried deep inside you and is patiently working in a second, the milking motion of his hand sending sticky warmth sliding down your thighs.

You are now moaning very loudly, "Lucifer..." Your voice is low and hushed, and the sound of his name upon your lips burns a path to his heart.

"Say it again. My name." He moves the thumb of his other hand over your clitoris and begins to rub it. You moan. "What was that...I couldn't understand you." He chuckles slightly before pressing his mouth to your breast once again, sucking, laving the nipple with his tongue.

"Lucifer," you whimper his name, as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of you. He presses his lips over your skin, skimming to your belly and bellow. When he kisses the heat of you, you gasp and open to him. He licks the hood of your clitoris. "Lucifer!" You scream his name as suddenly you come apart, your orgasm sending waves of pleasure throughout your entire body. Lucifer watches as your face contorts in pleasure, your wings begin to tremble and every single feather twitching from your pleasure.

Lucifer removes his fingers from inside of you and shifts his body, slipping between your sleek thighs as you clutch at his shoulders. "My beautiful Evening Star." The last flutter of contraction is still rolling through you when he enters you. He glides inside, burying himself to the root, filling and stretching you to your limit. You cry out in pain and try to get away from the painful intrusion, but Lucifer holds you tightly against him. "It's okay, my love. The pain won't last for long." He says as he runs a hand through your hair, never taking his eyes away from your face. "You're so tight. I love the way you fit around me." He withdraws, then buries himself again, pulling your hips tightly against him. Lucifer is right, after thrusting his cock deep inside of you a few more times, the pain disappears and is replaced by a sensation of immense pleasure. You hold on to Lucifer's arms, your nails digging into his vessel's flesh, as he increases the rhythm, the exquisite sensations of the union between the two of you overpowering you.

Lucifer is not gentle with you. He is intent upon conquering you, and he succeeds. "Mine," he growls into your ear as he drives his cock deep inside of you, pushing you towards a fiery peak of pleasure.

"Yours," you reply and Lucifer kisses you deeply as his thrusts begin to become more erratic. Above you, Lucifer's wings begin to tremble and the feathers start to twitch. He plunges deeply and you arch beneath him, screaming his name as spasms of pleasure overcome you. Your inner walls convulse around his member, trying to coax his own release from him. Your wings are trembling wildly, the feathers standing on end. Lucifer growls harshly, his wings shuddering uncontrollably as he pushes himself as far as he can into your sweetness and heat and spills himself inside of you.

You look up into the eyes of Lucifer, your mate, and he looks back at you. He leans down and captures your lips in one last kiss before he removes himself from your silky heat and collapses on the bed beside you. You roll over and snuggle up to him before letting out a loud yawn. He wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him. "You should rest, my love. My Yvaine. My beautiful Evening Star."

You reach a hand to his handsome face, your fingertips trailing his gold-dusted jaw. "And you're my glorious Morning Star." You kiss him one last time before falling asleep.

You wake up several hours later to the familiar pressure in your abdomen of the beginning of your heat. You shift in discomfort on the bed and the sudden movement catches Lucifer's attention. "You're awake," he says then kisses your forehead.

" Luci, I'm about to..." a violent tremor rushes through your body causing it to shake uncontrollably. Your wings flail open then snap shut causing a small gust to carry the scent of your heat to Lucifer's nostrils. "...Go into heat." His pupils dilate and his wings flare in immediate arousal.

"Get on your hands and knees," he orders. You scramble to your hands and knees and spread your legs. He positions himself so that he probes your entrance from behind and then thrusts inside you in a single, savage motion. Warmth and fullness spreads through you, and a pulse starts deep inside. He drives into you fast and furious this time, as if he can't get far enough inside of you. He forcefully pins your torso to the bed as he savagely fucks you from behind. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the airs along with your pleasure-filled moans and Lucifer animalistic growls of gratification.

Lucifer cups your breasts in his big hands, flicking your nipples with his thumbs while kneading them. He strokes in and out of you in a frenzy; you meet his thrusts with the same urgency; until he hits some nerve deep inside of you. You gasp, arch back trapping his cock deep inside of you while your walls contract tightly around him. Lucifer gives one last punctuated thrust, filling you completely and sheathing himself in your welcoming tightness, the head of his cock slamming into your cervix as he releases, flooding your womb with his seed.

After pulling out of you, you both collapse from your exertions. You feel Lucifer wrap his arms around you from behind and he pulls you flush against him, your wings spreading to allow him in between them. "You were made for me, Yvaine...my Evening Star." He rests a hand on your abdomen where, without doubt, a new life will soon be growing.

 ** _I hope that it was worth the wait. I had to stop several times while writing the sex scene to cool myself off. There may or may not be an epilogue, I haven't decided yet._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Spectacular Sunrise.**

\-- _6 Months Later--_

"Come on, Luci! Let me go with you! I'm going crazy stuck here in the house all the time." You flare your wings in agitation as you follow your mate through the small two-story cabin he created for the two of you almost six months ago. The cabin is completely protected from every supernatural creature known to Lucifer, with the exception of himself and you, no one can enter the cabin. It has three bedrooms, two upstairs and one downstairs. The two bedrooms upstairs consist of: the master bedroom, which is decorated in red and black with beautiful paintings hanging on the walls and the same King sized bed you and Lucifer first mated on months ago. There's also a bathroom connected to the master bedroom, something you absolutely insisted on having. The other room is empty and in the process of being painted a light lavender with baby pink trim. Downstairs there's a luxurious living room decorated in emerald green and gold with a big screen TV mounted on the wall and plush, comfortable furniture. The house's third bedroom is located to the right of the living room along with another bathroom. This room isn't as elegantly decorated as the others: the walls are painted a light brown while the bed is covered with dark brown sheets and a thick, white duvet. A large kitchen is located to the left of the living room.

"No, Yvaine. It is much too dangerous for you in your condition." Lucifer replies, making his way through the living room and into the kitchen. He stops, turns around to face you, and begins to run his primary feathers over your wings in a comforting gesture. "My brother knows that we've mated and he wants to kill you." He pauses, placing his right hand gently on your swollen abdomen, "And our little one."

"Lucifer, please." You give him your best puppy dog look and intertwine your feathers with his. You brush your tertiaries with his; the most intimate touch shared among angels due to how sensitive the feathers are. The two of you moan in pleasure before you continue trying to convince him to let you go with him out of the house. "I really need to get out of here. Just for a little bit and I promise I will stay close to you."

"No, Yvaine. And that's final."

Your wings rise and flare in anger and you shout at your mate, "You can't just keep me locked up inside of this house, Lucifer! I need fresh air! I need to stretch my wings! I feel like a damn prisoner!"

Lucifer's own wings extend in warning for you to watch your attitude, "Watch your tone." You let out a huff of angry air, but lower your wings in submission. Lucifer's own wings relax and he cups your pouting face in his hands. "I tell you what...when I get back from taking care of business in Hell, I'll take you to a very nice restaurant. I promise."

You grin and wrap your arms around him, "Well, that's a start. How about we spend the night at a nice hotel as well?"

You can tell you have Luci's full attention now, "We'll see, my beautiful evening star." He places a gentle kiss on your lips, "The kitchen is fully stocked with food, so you should be okay while I'm away."

You frown, "You didn't use your powers to create the food did you? Cause you know the baby doesn't like angel mojo conjured food."

Lucifer kisses your forehead, "No. I actually bought the food myself at a human grocery store."

You look up at his face in surprise, "You went grocery shopping? Why didn't you make one of your demons do it?"

Lucifer frowns, "I don't trust them."

You grin at your mate and tangle your feathers with his once again. You begin to kiss along his jawline and the scars from where his vessel is burning away heal instantly. You then run your hand up his shirt and heal the wounds on his body as well. You ruffle your feathers and since your feathers are intertwined with Lucifer's it causes him intense pleasure. "How about we go back upstairs and I give you a proper goodbye?"

Lucifer let's out a low growl and places his hands on your hips. He starts to kiss and suck at your neck, slowly making his way to your ear. "Lead the way, my evening star."

You grab his hand and begin to lead him to the stairs. You start to climb the stairs, struggling slightly because of your large belly. You make it to the third step before Lucifer picks you up bridal style and carries you the rest of the way to the master bedroom. "Hey! I could have made it by myself!"

Lucifer smirks at you, "I'm sure you could have, but by the time you made it, my erection would've been gone and I would have had to leave." He puts you down at the foot of the bed.

You smack him playfully on the chest then turn towards the bed. You grab all of the pillows and begin to arrange them in a kind of nest to act as a cushion for your body during sex. As you're doing this, Lucifer presses himself against your back. He starts to kiss and suck at your neck while grinding his rock hard bulge against your ass causing you to moan loudly. "Luci, please...ah. I need to, ah, finish doing this." He ignores your protests and continues to grind against you. He pulls your sundress off exposing your beautiful light blue skin to him. You start to turn around to face your mate, but he stops you. He bends you over the end of the bed, pinning your torso down. Luckily, your swollen belly is comfortably nestled in the pillows.

You spread open your wings in an invitation for Lucifer to mount you from behind. You hear the snapping of Lucifer's fingers and know that he is now completely naked. He runs his hands up your back until they reach your shoulders. His lips follow along the same path as his hands, kissing and nipping at your skin along the way. He moves your flaming orange hair out of the way before kissing and sucking at the back of your neck. He grasps your hips and begins to ease the head of his penis into your pussy. You moan loudly when he's fully sheathed inside of you. He begins to pump in and out, being careful not to hurt you or the baby by going too fast or too deep. He sets a steady, yet gentle, pace and you cry out in pleasure with your mate's every thrust.

Ever since you became pregnant, Lucifer has been very gentle with you when the two of you are making love.

Suddenly, there's a strange feeling inside your belly followed by a tiny prick of pain, then as quickly as it started the strange sensation disappears. Your moans of pleasure turns into a yelp of alarm and Lucifer immediately stops gyrating. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" The strange pressure in your stomach returns and your wings fly backwards, smacking Lucifer in face. "Hey!" He gently pushes your wings out of his face and observes them as the feathers puff up and then lay flat, puff up then lay flat, puff up then flatten. Lucifer has never seen wings act like this before and he immediately becomes concerned for his unborn fledgling.

As Lucifer pulls his dick out of your vagina, you realize just what the strange feeling is. You look over your shoulder at your mate, your eyes shining with unshed tears. He sees your wet eyes and becomes incredibly worried. "I'm fine, Luci. The baby's fine, too. Give me your hand." He does and you place the palm of his hand on your bulging belly. "The baby's moving." As though to prove that you're right, your unborn baby kicks again right where Lucifer's hand is resting.

Lucifer is amazed by the feeling of his unborn fledgling moving inside of you. He flips you over onto your back, places both of his hands on either side of your stomach, then rests his head on top. "Hello, little one." Lucifer says, kissing the top of your belly while stroking the sides. "I can't wait to meet you." You run your fingers through Lucifer's dirty blonde hair and the baby moves again. He looks up into your eyes, "This is remarkable. We've created a life. A little angel of our own." He nuzzles his head against your belly, "I'm going to be a father." He unfurls his wings above the two of you in a proud yet protective display.

You continue to run your fingers through his hair, "You're going to be an excellent father, Luci. I just know it." You entangle your feathers with his in a loving embrace.

The two of you stay in this position until you drift off to sleep and Lucifer has to leave.

A few days pass by and Lucifer still hasn't returned yet. You're currently in the kitchen looking for something sweet to eat, but it would seem that Luci underestimated your pregnancy sweet tooth because there isn't anything sweet left in the house.

Smiling a mischievous grin, you spread your large indigo wings, and take off into the air. You land outside of your favorite candy store in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Slightly winded, you walk through the door and your wings twitch in excitement as your eyes roam the large store, going from shelf to shelf in delight. The shelves are packed with almost every kind of sweet that mankind has ever invented. Your stomach rumbles loudly and you place a hand on your swollen belly, "I know, my little love, I know."

You make your way through the racks of candy, picking up anything that looks good to you. You are almost to the back of the store when a flash of gold catches your eye and, being the curious pregnant woman that you are, you follow after it. You reach the end the aisle and turn around the corner, following where the flash of gold went. Suddenly, you run into the back of someone sending you both tumbling to the ground. "My candy!" A familiar male voice shouts, which is followed by a loud "oof!" as you land on the man's back. Six golden wings sprout from his back and tangle with your own indigo wings. You make a quick check up on the still growing little life inside of you and sigh in relief when you sense that nothing is wrong with the baby. You then proceed to untangle your wings from the golden winged male's. You pause suddenly as you realize just who you ran into as the male whines about his lost candy from underneath you and tries to get up. "Gabriel?" The male falls silent and you lean forward to look at his face from over his shoulder. "Gabriel is that you?"

The male turns his head to look at you and his face lights up with joy when he recognizes you. "Eevee?" You grin at him before kissing the tip of his nose just like you used to when you were little. "I don't believe it...okay, that's not entirely true. I always figured if I ever ran into you again it would be in a candy store."

You giggle and start to stand up, having a little bit of difficulty due to your round belly. Finally, you get to your feet and shake out your wings, the silky soft feathers returning to their original positions. "It's been a really long time Gabe...What have you been doing all this time?" You turn and start to pick up the candy that you dropped when you ran into Gabriel.

"Oh, you know, the usual...pretending to be dead, hiding from my brothers. Same old, same old. How 'bout you, sweetheart? How have you been?" Gabriel gets to his feet and brushes himself off. After picking up the last of the candy, you begin to bombard his wings with your own in an excited greeting. He chuckles at your excitement and manages to shake off your wings long enough to turn around to face you. He places his hands on your shoulders and holds you at arms length, "I'm happy to see you too, Eevee." He glaces down at your swollen belly and is surprised, "You're pregnant?"

You nod, "Yep. I took a mate six months ago. This is our first fledgling." You're so excited to see Gabriel that you can't seem to stop your wings from twitching.

He looks at your wings taking careful note of how glossy and well-groomed your feathers are and how they keep twitching in excitement. "Calm down, sweetheart. I see that your mate is taking very good care of you. Tell me, is he human or angel?"

"Angel and of course, he takes care of me. Even if he does become rather grumpy at times and he can throw a world-class tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants, but I love him all the same." Your wings flare open and then close quickly, "And how can I calm down? I thought you were dead...I thought Luci had killed you at that pagan hotel!"

Gabriel's eyes narrow in suspicion, "How did you know about that?" Realization dawns upon him and his face expresses his surprise, "You've mated with Lucifer?!" You nod in confirmation. Gabriel suddenly looks around in concern, "You really shouldn't be out here all alone. If Michael knows that you've mated with Luci and that you're carrying his fledgling, he'll kill you."

You let out a little huff of annoyance, "You sound like Lucifer."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, "We're only concerned about keeping you safe." He moves closer to you and places his hand on your cheek, "I raised you like you were my own for eight years and I will always worry about your safety even when I can't be around to protect you." Gabriel smirks then thrusts one of his golden wings in your face, "Now how 'bout a little grooming, huh? My feathers are dirty and feel disgusting."

A loud snarl sounds throughout the small store and you're pulled away from Gabriel by a pair of strong hands. Standing between you and Gabriel is an enraged Lucifer; his wings are flared open to their fullest extent in anger and he herds you with his arm until you're standing in the safety of the space in between his wings. Here, Lucifer can hide you from sight and keep you protected. "Gabriel," he growls out his little brother's name. "I thought you were dead."

"I've learned many new tricks in the thousands of years that I have lived on Earth, Luci." Gabriel tells his older brother while trying to keep his wings in a neutral position, so as not to piss Lucifer off.

Lucifer's wings do not relax as he grips Gabriel's throat, squeezing tightly. "You might have escaped my wrath once before, but it will not happen again." Lucifer's archangel blade appears in his hand and he raises it in the air. He's just about to stab Gabriel when you step in between them. "Move, Yvaine."

You lift your head high and tell him, "No." Lucifer looks at you in astonishment. "I won't let you hurt Gabe."

Lucifer lowers the blade, "Why?! What is he to you, Yvaine?! Is this what you do when I'm gone?! Fuck my brother?!" The angel blade disappears and Lucifer wraps his now empty hand around your throat.

Your eyes widen in fear and Gabriel is alarmed. "Lucifer, don't!" He shouts as loud as he can with Lucifer squeezing his windpipe. "It's not what you think."

Lucifer's eyes, now a blazing red color, stare down into yours. As he tightens his grip around your throat, tears spring to your eyes, and you struggle to breathe. "He raised me..." You manage to tell your mate.

"What?" Lucifer asks, his hand loosening on your throat.

Finally able to breathe properly, you take in a large lungful of air. You immediately begin to use your grace to check on your unborn fledgling and you can feel Lucifer doing the same. You sigh in relief when you sense that your baby is okay, other than a slightly rapid heartbeat. While you're preoccupied with that, Gabriel tells his brother, "I saved Yvaine when she was born, sealed her grace to hide her from demons and other angels, then took her to an orphanage. Ten years later, when the seal broke, I found her again and raised her for the next eight years."

Lucifer immediately releases your throat. His eyes are no longer glowing red and he looks at you ashamed, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" He starts to run his primary feathers over your own wings in an attempt to apologise and comfort you.

You step away from Lucifer, glare at him, and flare your wings in anger, opening them to their fullest extent. "If you ever do anything that endangers the life of my fledgling again, I will fucking end you. I don't care if you are my mate and the father...I will kill you. I will give my life to protect my baby from **anyone** who wants to harm it."

Both Gabriel and Lucifer stare at you with raised eyebrows, "It seems you woke Mama Bear up, Luci."

"Um, excuse me," an unknown voice says causing you to turn around and face whoever it is. It's the owner of the store; a man in his mid fifties, with graying brown hair and brown eyes. "Is everything alright here?" You reach out and place two fingers on the man's forehead, causing him to instantly fall asleep and collapse to the floor. When he finally wakes up, hours later, he won't remember what has happened.

Lucifer moves closer to you and you quickly whip back around to face him, still perceiving him as a threat. Your wings flare upwards and open to their fullest extent with every single feather bristling, in an attempt to make you look bigger than you actually are. Lucifer has to fight his instinct to flare his own wings in a display of anger and dominance. "Eevee, my love. I am so sorry."

You snort like an angry bull before telling Lucifer, "I'm going home. I advise you not to follow me." You then thrust your wings downwards, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

\-- _WITH LUCIFER AND GABRIEL--_

Gabriel let's out a low whistle, "Boy...is she pissed. Well, good luck getting back on her good side, brother." As he turns to leave, Lucifer grabs him by the back of the neck and stops him.

"Where do you think you're going, Gabriel? You're going to help me regain favor with my mate."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, "And if I don't?"

Lucifer turns Gabriel around to face him, lifting him off of the ground, then places the tip of his Angel blade against Gabriel's throat. "Then I will finish what I started back in that hotel."

"Okay, alright, just cool your jets. You'll put somebody's eye out with that thing...So what do you want? Advice? I suggest you get her a fluffy bunny." Lucifer tightens his grasp on Gabriel's neck, thinking that his little brother is teasing him. "I'm not kidding...she always wanted a bunny growing up, but I wouldn't let her have one since we always had to move from place to place." Lucifer relaxs his grip slightly, "Can I go now?"

Lucifer lowers Gabriel so that his feet are once again on the ground. "Advice was only part of what I wanted from you. Tell me, Gabriel, how would you like to be a part of Yvaine's life again?" Gabriel looks at his older brother in shock.

\-- _BACK TO YOUR POV_ \--

You are sitting on the plush couch in the living room reading a book when you hear the sound of Lucifer returning. You're still very upset with your mate and growl at him when he appears. Lucifer flares his wings in a display of dominance and you instinctively lower your own wings in submission and stop growling.

Once you both have calmed down, Lucifer walks over to you and places a small, bundle of white fluff on your lap. You pick it up and squeal in delight at the most adorable little bunny that you've ever seen in your entire life. The bunny twitches her nose at you and all your anger at Lucifer disappears. "I am sorry for my actions earlier, Yvaine. I was angry that you disobeyed me and was in the presence of another male." Lucifer tells you as you begin to gently pet your new bunny. "I deeply regret what I did and I promise that it will never happen again. Can you ever forgive me?"

You look him over carefully, thinking about what he said, before finally deciding to forgive him. You stretch one of your wings out and begin to run your indigo feathers over his pure white ones. He returns your affectionate caressing with his own before crouching down in front of you, taking you into his arms and capturing your lips with his own. He forcefully shoves his forked tongue past your lips and into your mouth. He begins to explore your moist cavern at his leisure causing you to moan in pleasure. You break the kiss in order to take a breath of air. Lucifer rests his forehead against yours and the two of you stay that way for several moments, allowing your bond to re-strenghten. "Snowflake," you say, breaking the silence and leaning back on the couch.

"What?" Lucifer asks looking at you in confusion.

You hold the bunny up and nuzzle her with the side of your face. "Snowflake, that's what I'm gonna name her."

Lucifer stands up, "The bunny isn't the only surprise I have for you, my evening star." He walks over to the wall and you watch him curiously. He uses his grace to make the enochian warding symbols, which are usually hidden from sight, visible. Every inch of the walls are now covered in enochian symbols; from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. He then walks over to one specific symbol and makes it disappear. "You can enter now," Lucifer says to seemingly no one.

There comes the fluttering sound of wings and Gabriel is now standing in the middle of the room. He lets out a low whistle before saying, "Nice place."

"Gabriel!" You shout and try to get up from the couch, but can't due to your swollen belly. You huff in irritation before trying again and failing. You hear laughter and cast a death glare at Gabriel. You look over at Lucifer, who is watching you in amusement. "Help me. I've been trying to stand up for ten minutes before you arrived." Chuckling, Lucifer walks over to where you're sitting and easily pulls you to your feet. You intertwine your feathers with his in an intimate angelic embrace. "Why is Gabe here, Luci?"

"Well, since you insist on leaving the house, with or without my permission..." He glares at you and you give him the most innocent look you can.

"It wasn't my fault. I ran out of sweets."

Lucifer rolls his eyes before continuing what he was saying, "Gabriel is going to escort you around and watch over you whenever I can't."

You look at your mate in excitement, "So I no longer have to be stuck in the house?"

"As long as you promise to stay by his side and not cause trouble."

"Whaaat? Me...the mate of the devil cause trouble? Never!" You say trying to look completely innocent. Both Lucifer and Gabriel scoff at the idea of you being innocent and not causing any trouble. You walk behind Lucifer and begin to groom his wings. This simple act reassures your mate that, even though there's another male around, you only have eyes for him. At the same time, grooming Lucifer's wings first asserts to Gabriel that Lucifer is the dominant angel and will always be placed first. Once you finish grooming Luci's wings, you start to walk towards Gabriel to groom his. You stop and look back at your mate silently asking his permission. He nods his consent and you begin to groom Gabriel wings. While doing so, you feel a pair of calloused hands gently running through your own feathers. You look over your shoulder to see Lucifer busy tending to your own wings.

\-- _3 Months Later--_

You're now 9 months pregnant and your belly is huge; so huge that you can no longer walk up the stairs to the master bedroom. You and Lucifer have been sleeping in the downstairs bedroom of the house.

The baby is due any day now and between the baby's nearly constant kicking and Lucifer constantly hovering over you, you've been very grumpy from lack of sleep lately. One night you were laying in bed, trying to take advantage of the fact that your baby has stopped kicking to finally get some sleep, when your mate started nuzzling you from behind wanting your attention. And, of course, like every time Lucifer touches you lately, the baby started kicking enthusiastically again. You lost your temper and threw Lucifer out of bed while screaming at him to go fuck himself. Poor Lucifer was so confused, he had no idea what he did to piss you off and it took every ounce of his self-control not to lose his own temper.

That was about three weeks ago and since then Lucifer has discovered a method of telling whether or not you're willing to share the bed with him; he'll tentatively brush your wings with his and if you are willing to snuggle with him you'll spread your wings to allow him in between them so that he can hold you from behind. However, if you don't want him near you because you're angry at him for some reason; usually over something completely silly; you will growl and Lucifer knows that he's not welcome in the bed that night.

You're currently drifting in and out of sleep when you hear the sound of fluttering wings. "Hello, sweetheart." Gabriel's voice sounds out from across the room and jolts you awake. "It's time for our biweekly rendezvous. So where are we going this time?"

You struggle to sit up in bed, cursing loudly the entire time. You look at the archangel, pissed off. "Nowhere. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep."

Gabriel frowns, "Well, that's no fun."

"I'm nine months pregnant and about to pop. Of course, I'm not going to be much fun."

Gabriel conjures up a couple of chocolate bars before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "How about a little grooming then?" He thrusts one of his golden wings in your face.

"Not now, Gabriel!" You snap at him, shoving his wing away. "I haven't been able to sleep lately and I need to rest."

"Boy, you're really grouchy now that you're pregnant."

"Grouchy?! You want grouchy?! I'll show you fucking grouchy, you golden winged, bas...Oh!" You cry out as a sharp and terrible pain goes through your body causing your wings to flare open and shake in violent convulsions. You feel a strange liquid soaking the sheets.

Gabriel gives you a strange look, "What's wrong?" He leans towards you, "Eevee? Tell me what's the matter?" When he places his hands on the bed in front of you and feels how wet it is he instantly understands what is happening. "Oh, shit. Your water broke." He quickly jumps to his feet, "Okay...okay. Um, what do I do? What do I do?!" The golden winged male is clearly panicking.

The pain subsides and you're left panting heavily. Once you catch your breath you say, "Gabriel...Gabe... GABRIEL!"

He looks at you, "Huh?"

"GET LUCIFER."

Gabriel nods his head quickly, "Yeah...yeah, good idea." He then flies off, leaving you all alone.

\-- _In Hell--_

Lucifer is sitting on his throne in Hell while the demons in charge of the different levels of hell give their verbal reports to him. In all honesty, Lucifer is bored of hearing these demons complain about a bunch of non-sense and has tuned most of them out.

The sound of flapping wings fills the room and the demons scatter like roaches when Gabriel appears. Lucifer chuckles and looks up at the other archangel in curiosity. "What brings you down here, little brother?" Gabriel's wings are twitching in nervousness causing Lucifer to frown, "What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Yvaine..." Lucifer is immediately on his feet, "She's in labor."

Lucifer is gone in the blink of an eye, on his way to be by his mate's side. He arrives by your bedside within seconds only to be smacked violently by one of your wings. "Oooh, shit, shit, shit! This fucking hurts!"

"Yvaine?" He walks closer to the bed and starts to run a hand through your damp hair. "It's okay, my love. I'm here."

The contraction passes and you collapse back on the pillows. You glare at him, "You're the fucking reason I'm in this mess...now make the damn pain go away or get the fuck away from me!"

Lucifer's eyebrows raise in astonishment. "Watch your language." He places two fingers on your forehead and the pain subsides.

You sigh in relief and relax onto the bed. "Oh...that is so much better." Your wings lay wide open and motionless behind you.

Lucifer pulls the, now ruined, white duvet from the bed followed by the brown sheet. You look at him in confusion and he answers your unspoken question, "I need to see how far dilated you are." He carefully moves you so that you're laying widthwise on the bed. He grabs a couple of pillows and props your head on them. He then removes your cotton night gown and is surprised to discover that you're not wearing panties. "Naughty girl."

You snort, "They were chafing me."

Lucifer spreds your legs and crouches down so that your vagina is level with his eyes. "Mmm, you're only a couple of centimeters dilated. You're going to be in labor for a while."

You moan in disbelief, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

He stands up and walks over to the other side of the bed. He bends over, kisses your forehead and then your lips. "I'm sorry, my beautiful evening star. But the only thing that I can do is lessen your pain when you need me to."

You're in labor for the next 16 hours, during which you scream and curse at Lucifer, even threatening to cut off his dick and shove it up his ass if he ever touches you again. By now you are exhausted, drenched in sweat, and ready for this child to be out of you. You collapse backwards on the bed, "I can't do this, Lucifer. It...hurts too much and I'm completely drained of energy."

Lucifer looks up at your face from his crouching position between your spread legs. "Push, Yvaine. You can do it, my love." Your legs are resting over both of his shoulders and, all of a sudden, you clamp your legs shut on his head. "What the hell, Yvaine!? What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to strangle you, you son-of-a-bitch!" He prys your legs open again and you groan before snapping at Lucifer, "Never again. Never fucking again." You gather your remaining strength to start pushing again. You close your eyes in pain and scream loudly and push with all your might. The intense pain suddenly disappears and you fall back on to the bed exhausted. A piercing wail is heard and you open your eyes. You don't know how but you manage to find the strength to lift your head. You see your mate just standing there, holding a tiny bloody bundle, and looking down at it in amazement. His wings are spread wide in pride and protectiveness. "Luci? Is everything okay? I want to see the baby. Let me hold my baby."

Lucifer looks up at you, "Everything is fine, my love. It's a beautiful baby girl." He looks back down at the still crying baby with an expression of adoration and pure love on his handsome face. "Shh, shh. It's alright, little one. Welcome to the world. I promise that nothing is ever going to harm you. You are my child and I will love you for all of eternity."

"Lucifer...I need to hold the baby." You say, holding your arms out for the baby.

"Of course, my love. Let me clean her up first." He snaps his fingers and the blood disappears from your little baby girl. You manage to prop yourself up into a sitting position and Lucifer carefully hands you your daughter. The instant the baby's tiny head makes contact with the skin of your chest, just over your heart, she quits crying. Lucifer raises an eyebrow and fake pouts, "Oh, I see how it is. She's playing favorites already."

You smile at him, "Relax, Beloved. (A/N pronounced be-luv-ed like how Talia calls Batman.) She's not playing favorites...she just knows that I'm the one with the food." Sure enough, the baby has indeed found one of your nipples and is getting her first meal. "She is absolutely perfect."

Lucifer sits down on the bed beside you and kisses your forehead. He starts to run his fingers through your sweaty mess of hair. "You did a wonderful job, Yvaine. What should we name her?"

You're having trouble keeping your eyes open. You are thoroughly exhausted from giving birth and combined with the tranquil feeling produced from feeding your baby, you are bound to fall asleep any moment now. "I like the name Aurora."

Lucifer tilts his head, "Sunrise? (A/N: or Dawn it can mean both) I like it." Suddenly, he begins fidgeting, "Can I hold her again?"

You hum, your eyes now closed. "Yes. I think she fell asleep with my nipple in her mouth." You look up at your mate, "Before I hand her over, can you fix me up first? I'm so tired I can't even heal myself."

"Of course," he places two fingers on your forehead and heals your body.

"Thank you," you say to him while allowing him to carefully take baby Aurora from your arms. The last thing you hear before slipping off to sleep is Lucifer singing to Aurora in enochian.


End file.
